


hollow ground by Piyo13 [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of hollow ground by Piyo13Summary: There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hollow ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125) by [Piyo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/pseuds/Piyo13). 



**Title** : hollow ground chapter 1  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:24:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%201.mp3)


	2. ii.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 2  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:28:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/hollow%20ground%20Piyo13%20chapter%202.mp3)


	3. iii.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 3  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:44:38  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%203.mp3)


	4. iv.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 4  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:52:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%204.mp3)


	5. v.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 5  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:54:18  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%205.mp3)


	6. vi.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 6  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:58:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%206.mp3)


	7. vii.

**Title** : hollow ground chapter 7  
**Author** : Piyo13  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There's no rules regarding where a daemon has to be in relation to their skater, only that they aren't allowed on the ice. This has always seemed a little unfair to Yuuri.  
After all, he loves skating like he loves his own soul; why can't he have both?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606125?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:28:17  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/hollow%20ground%20by%20Piyo13%20chapter%207.mp3)


End file.
